Loneliness
by Fictional Lifes
Summary: MelloxMatt. En algun momento al pelirojo le hubiese gustado estar solo, pero después de la partida de Mello ya no fue lo mismo.


¿Por qué le era tan díficil vivir sin él?

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mello se había ido & ya se estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tal vez el hecho de no ver a su amigo todos los días le preocupaba... tal vez no quería volver a vivir solo... esa soledad que antes le encantaba, ahora lo estaba matando.

Mello simplemente había tomado sus maletas sin decir más nada & se marchó. ¿Qué había hecho para que el rubio se marchara de esa forma? ¿Acaso era su manía de fumar todo el tiempo?

- Te juro dejarlo... Mello...**  
**  
¿Acaso su manía por los videojuegos lo había aburrido?

- No toco nunca más una consola... pero por favor vuelve...

Cerro lo ojos & se quedo profundamente dormido...

Caminaba por las desiertas calles de la cuidad.

- Qué extraño... -se dice para sí en voz alta- Debería haber alguien... Tal vez sea el clima -un pesada neblina nublaba su visibilidad, hasta que después de mucho caminar, logra ver una sombra- ¡Disculpe! -tratando de llamar su atención, pero el sujeto no se mutaba de que le hablaban- ¡Oiga! ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Te estoy hablando mierda! -corre había el sujeto & lo toma por el hombro- ¡Te estoy hablando! -lo da vuelta- Oye... -su sorpresa era abismal, aquellos ojos verdes, su cabellera rubia- Me...llo...

- Ya volví, cachorro... -le sonríe de una manera que jamás lo había hecho & lentamente acerca su rostro al de Matt

- Mello... ¿Qué haces? -instintivamente acercándose al rostro del rubio

- Lo que debí haber hecho antes de partir... -tomando la cintura de Matt...

- Mello... -cerrando los ojos, pero el ruido de un taladro empieza a zumbarle en los oídos cada vez más & más fuerte, repentinamente abre los ojos & despierta en su living, acostado boca abajo en el sillón & con escombros en su rojizo cabello- ¿Qué diablos? -sacudiendo lo escombros con la mano- ¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESO MIERDA! -gritándole al techo- Era solo un sueño...**  
**  
De repente sintió un arrebato de rabia, rabia contra Mello, rabia contra sí mismo, rabia contra sus vecinos, rabia contra sus propios sentimientos ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Mello? No, no... Eso no podía estar pasándole... se tiraba del pelo, gritando, llorando, su soledad lo mataba, que el rubio lo hubiese abandonado lo mata... golpeo el espejo que tenía adelante suyo, lo golpeo con el puño cerrado; el vidrio voló por todos lados, algunos habían pasado por su rostro haciéndole leves rasguños, pero su mano estaba gravemente cortada por el impacto & la sangre caía al suelo... dolía.

Fue hasta donde tenía unos analgésicos & se metió 4 comprimidos en la boca, no encontró una botella de agua & el agua del grifo hacía unos días que no estaba funcionando en el edificio; encontró una botella de vodka... seguro no le pasaba nada, solo tenía que calmar el dolor de la mano por un rato hasta que pudiera curarla el mismo, tomo un trago largo... se entusiasmo, tomo más de la mitad de la botella. Dejo la botella arriba de la mesa de la cocina & camino tambaleándose hasta la sala... la cabeza le daba vueltas... su corazón estaba algo acelerado... veía la sangre caer... veía el rastro que había dejado... apoyo la mano en una mesa de luz totalmente mareado... ¿Qué había hecho? Recargo todo su peso & la mesa no soporto, se dio vuelta haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de rodillas al suelo, ya no era consciente de nada, todo oscurecía... alguien grito su nombre a la lejanía & cuando sentía que se caía sintió que flotaba... no golpeaba el suelo... abría los ojos... & una luz cegadora le daba en los ojos, se cubría un brazo, ya que le dolía esa luz...

- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto con voz suave- ¿Acaso estoy muerto?**  
**  
- Muerto estarás cuando salgas de aquí... casi... casi... casi me matas a mi del susto... -dijo una voz muy familiar a su izquierda

Ladeo la cabeza & cuando su vista empezó a aclarar vio esa cabellera rubia que hacía dos semanas le hacía tanta falta- ¿Mello? -trato de sentarse en la cama, pero Mello se sentó en la cama & puso las manos en sus hombros impidiendo que se levantará

- Por favor Matt, no te levantes, es mejor que descanses...

No le quedo otra que obedecer, pues aún no estaba del todo recuperado, a pesar de sentir más fuerzas- ¿Qué paso?

- Analgésicos & vodka no combinan, sin contar ese corte en tu mano -Matt miro a su mano vendada- seis puntos & dos grapas, me diste un susto de muerte... -vio la cara confusa de Matt- Estaba llegando & de repente escuche tus gritos, me preocupe así que subí rápido las escaleras, cuando llegue a tu piso escuche vidrio & corrí a la puerta, por el susto no sabía cual era la llave & cuando logré abrir la puerta te ví caer al suelo -le acaricia el pelo a Matt- promete no volver a hacer una locura como esa...

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te extrañé amigo...

- De hecho... -se acerca un poco al rostro de Matt- creo que eres más que un amigo para mi... me fui porque no sabía que sentía... quise estar solo para sincerarme... & concluí que... te quiero, Matt... más que a un amigo... -algunas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Matt- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Es que... antes de que pasará todo eso tuve un sueño... & comprendí lo que sentía por ti... & las dos semanas que estuvimos alejados fueron las peores... no sabía qué hacer sin ti... & no fue sino hasta entonces cuando lo comprendí...**  
**  
- ¿Estás diciendo qué...?**  
**  
- ¡Sí! Tu también me gustas...**  
**  
- Matt... -le sonríe & deposita un leve beso en sus labios- Promete no volver a cometer una locura como está...**  
**  
- Lo prometo si juras no irte nunca más...

- Lo prometo... -le acaricia el pelo

- Como en la película que vimos juntos... _**"Would you still loving me in the morning?"**__  
_  
- _**For ever & ever, babe...**_


End file.
